Broken dreams
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de Su Freund. Jack a le coeur brisé quand Sam accepte d'épouser Pete. Happy end SJ.


Broken Dreams

Auteur: Su Freund, traduit par Aybarra

Email: Angst, Romance  
Pairings: Jack/Sam, Sam/Pete, Jack/Kerry  
Saison: 8  
Spoilers: New Order, Affinity  
Résumé: Jack a le coeur brisé par les fiançailles de Sam   
Statut: série de six drabbles  
Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright (c) 2004 Su Freund

Note: J'ai essayé de traduit au mieux, sans trahir l'auteur. J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire cette fic.

**Rêves brisés**

**1. Rien, personne**

Quand elle lui parla de Pete, son coeur se fissura.

Quand elle lui montra la bague, son coeur se brisa.

Quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait dit oui, son coeur s'arrêta.

Il mourut un peu à l'intérieur, et chaque jour un peu plus alors qu'il l'observait s'éloigner.

Bientôt il ne serait plus qu'une simple coquille ; une cosse qui ne contiendrait plus rien sinon du vide et des rêves brisés.

Bientôt il s'évanouirait en fumée ; ne serait personne.

Il se demanda si elle le remarquerait.

Il se demanda si elle s'en soucierait.

A l'intérieur il pleurait ; c'est là qu'il cachait ses cicatrices les plus profondes, à l'intérieur.

**2. Perdu**

Il avait tout perdu.

Son fils, tué avec sa propre arme ;

Sa femme, incapable de supporter sa dépression, sa honte, et sa culpabilité ;

Ses amis, effrayés que sa culpabilité et son désespoir ne déteignent sur eux ; Et Sam, incapable d'attendre, de tenir le coup avec le peu qu'ils avaient, et de l'aimer encore un peu.

Elle aimait un autre.

Il devrait vivre avec cela maintenant.

N'avait-il pas perdu suffisamment ?

N'avait-il pas tout perdu ?

Maintenant oui.

Cette dernière chose, cette dernière chance à quelque chose de bien ; c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

Mais il savait qu'il ne méritait rien.

Pas de récompense pour ses sacrifices,

Plus jamais heureux après.

**3. Le courage de ses convictions.**

Le jour où il rencontra Kerry, son coeur sourit.

La glace qui l'avait préservé commença à fondre.

Il y arriverait ; il vivrait à travers cela ; il serait à nouveau heureux.

Mais elle lut dans son coeur,

A travers son masque, son armure :

Son désespoir, sa solitude, son amour éternel pour une autre.

Elle l'encouragea,

Le cajola,

Le persuada ;

Il devrait agir,

Il ne devrait pas renoncer à sa vie, son espoir, son amour.

Il doit essayer.

Il le fit donc.

Cela exigea de la réflexion,

Cela exigea une introspection,

Cela prit du temps,

Cela exigea du courage,

Cela exigea pur et simplement un esprit de contradiction et de la stupidité ;

Mais il le fit.

**4. A bout de souffle.**

Il entra en disant :

« Je vous aime,

Je veux être avec vous, pour toujours.

J'ai besoin de vous.

Pensez-y, s'il vous plait. »

Puis il partit à nouveau, incapable de lui faire face,

Le visage rouge d'embarras,

Le coeur battant à tout rompre de nervosité.

Elle fut abasourdie, souffle coupé, prise de vertiges, le coeur chaotique.

Elle fut stupéfiée par sa confession.

Elle fut songeuse, perdue, confuse.

Le voile se déchira et elle courut après lui,

Désespérée de le rattraper, désespérée de lui dire.

« Général ! » cria-t-elle le long du couloir, et il s'arrêta,

Se retournant pour lui faire face, terrifié ; attendant sans respirer.

« Je vous aime aussi. » dit-elle doucement.

Il respirait à nouveau ; vivait à nouveau.

**5. A la maison.**

Et il aimait à nouveau ; corps et âme,

Avec passion,

Avec une profondeur qu'il savait sans fond.

Sans retenue ;

Plus maintenant ; il ne se retiendrait plus jamais à nouveau.

Il y avait eu déjà trop de retenue.

Elle aimait aussi ;

Chaque pouce,

Chaque nerf,

Chaque once ;

Tout et pour toujours.

Rien ne les séparerait maintenant :

Leur propre réticence,

Reluctance,

Peur,

Ego,

Indépendance,

Obstination,

Le règlement,

Les accusations ou la désapprobation des autres,

Son mariage imminent avec un autre.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance lorsqu'ils ne voyaient que l'autre,

Ne rêvaient que de l'autre,

Ne désirait que l'autre,

N'aimait que l'autre.

Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Ils étaient à la maison, enfin.

**6. Union**

Leur première étreinte les émut, de façon indescriptible.

Leur premier baiser les excita, insatiablement.

Leur premier rapport amoureux les lia, irrévocablement.

Elle l'embrassa doucement,

Effleura sa joue avec ses doigts,

Le regarda dans ses yeux.

Il y vit l'amour et frissonna, d'excitation ;

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'aimait autant,

Mais c'était le cas.

Il caressa ses seins,

Ses lèvres frôlant son cou, tendrement,

Ses doigts faisaient des merveilles sur son corps.

Elle pouvait y ressentir l'amour et frissonna, d'extase.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'aimait autant,

Mais c'était le cas.

Rien ne les séparerait à présent ;

Rien sinon la mort.

Fin


End file.
